


Oh,My Lew Baby!

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M, kid Lewis, merfolk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Nico感受到了男孩的温度，带着克制不住的颤抖。就像一片云，就像一个吻，轻轻地落在他的尾巴上。





	

“嘿，Kimi！下午好！”

正在礁石底下小憩的寄居蟹先生没有回答，只是朝他不耐烦地吐了一串泡泡。

Nico笑了笑，转身继续摆着尾巴向前游。

快到了，就快到了。

Nico驾轻就熟地侧身闪过一块尖利的石头，速度丝毫不减。

希望Lew宝贝还没到。

终于，Nico停在了一个废弃的桥洞下。出乎意料地，他听见了一阵若有若无的啜泣声。

这......是Lew！

Nico几乎是第一时间就认出了这个声音。他的心瞬间揪在了一起。

Lew对大海有着一股奇异的好感。每天下午，他都会来这片海边。有的时候会对着寂静的海面悄声诉说他今天的经历，有的时候会在沙滩上捡些独特的贝壳，有的时候只是安静的坐着，欣赏这片美丽的大海。无论什么情况，Nico都会准时出现在这个无人知晓的桥洞下，偷偷地看着他的宝贝，静静地享受和Lew共处的美好时光。他一直都能很好地控制自己，不让任何人发现他。

然而，他从来没有这么强烈想要出现在Lew面前的念头。

想安慰他，想抱抱他，想让他别再哭泣。

 

哭声并没有停止。

Nico下定了决心。

 

“你还好吗？”

独自啜泣的男孩被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。“是谁？”他慌张地向四周看了看。“你在哪？”一股恐惧涌上心头，他忽然想起了故事里经常提到的幽灵。

“别害怕，我在这儿。”Nico轻巧地摆动尾巴，几乎是下一秒就来到了男孩面前。“你为什么在哭？”

男孩顾不上回答，他被眼前的人惊呆了。“你……你是……什么？”他的声音有些颤抖。

“我……”Nico在水下握紧了拳头，终于开口，“我是人鱼。”

“……人鱼？”男孩惊讶地张大了嘴，他早已忘记了哭泣。“是童话故事里的那种人鱼吗？”

不等Nico开口，他继续好奇地问道：“那你的尾巴呢？你有尾巴吗？”然而他很快又低下头，小声说：“对不起，我太失礼了，你们的尾巴是不能轻易给别人看的。”

噢，Lew宝贝，你当然可以看。

Nico扬起头，眯着他继承自母亲的蓝灰色眼睛看着岸上神色沮丧的男孩，仿佛引诱般地低声说道：“当然不，我们人鱼的尾巴可以给听话的孩子看。”

水面上出现一阵涟漪。紧接着一条惊人的鱼尾切开水面，带着扑面而来的水汽出现在了男孩眼前。

男孩忘了溅了自己一身的海水，只是目瞪口呆地盯着眼前的奇观。

Nico的鱼尾在海水中看起来偏蓝色，在阳光下则是纯粹的绿松石色，某些鱼鳞甚至闪闪发亮，就像被精心打磨过的宝石。细密的鳞片整齐地排列在他的下半身，直到尾部，是丝绸般柔软的尾鳍，半透明的绿色几乎能透过阳光。

这是来自大海的奇迹。

好半天，男孩才缓过神。“这……真是太美了。你真的是人鱼……”他仿佛才反应过来，有些害羞地说：“你好，人鱼，我叫Lewis。”

我当然知道你的名字，Lew宝贝。

“你好，Lewis。你可以叫我Nico。”

“Nico，我可以……可以摸摸它吗？”他望着那巨大炫目的鱼尾，语气迟疑，却又有着掩饰不住的渴望。

Nico装模作样地沉思了一会儿，然后抬头说道：“可以，Lewis。但请小心一点。”

男孩立刻兴奋地喊道：“谢谢你！Nico！”

他伸出自己幼嫩的右手，缓慢地接近Nico的尾巴。Nico几乎屏住了呼吸。

轻轻的，软软的。

Nico感受到了男孩的温度，带着克制不住的颤抖。就像一片云，就像一个吻，轻轻地落在他的尾巴上。

Nico忽然抑制不住地脸红了。

下一秒，男孩就收回了手。湿漉漉的尾巴在他指尖留下了一串水渍。

“这……真是太奇妙了。”他黑曜石般的眼睛仿佛在发光，“……我是说你的尾巴。你真是神奇。”

“噢，谢谢。”这回轮到Nico害羞了。他美丽的尾巴早被海底的同伴们夸赞了无数回，但还没有哪次能让他开心成这样。

“Nico，你会唱歌吗？”这个年纪的男孩好奇心是无限的。“书上说人鱼的声音非常迷人。你也是这样的吗？”

Nico忽然有些沮丧。他当然不是。他是一条男性人鱼，自然没有女性人鱼那般美妙的歌喉。而且他根本不会唱歌，除非他无聊时哼哼的小调也能称得上歌的话。

但他真的不想让Lew失望。

“我虽然唱歌不行，但我的尾巴比其他人鱼都漂亮。”Nico努力摆动自己耀眼的绿色尾巴，想转移男孩的注意力。他认真想了想，突然钻入水下，努力模仿脑海中海豚的动作，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一跃而起，然后在跳跃时尽力旋转身体，最大限度地展示自己骄傲的尾巴，最后扑通一声落入水中。溅起的水花弄湿了男孩的裤脚。

做完一整套动作的Nico有些脸红。这真是蠢极了，可千万别被那群叽叽喳喳的海豚们瞧见。

他满怀期待地看着男孩，希望能得到些赞赏。

“是的是的，”男孩止不住地咯咯笑道，“你真是漂亮极了！”

看着他的笑脸，Nico也不禁笑起来。

“刚才，你在哭吗？”Nico终于忍不住问道。

男孩突然沉默下来。

Nico不知道该说些什么。正当他准备转移话题的时候，男孩开口了。

“是的。……我的父母今天离婚了。”他的声音几不可闻。Nico不禁放缓了呼吸，仿佛害怕吓跑什么胆小的动物。

“他们都不想要我的抚养权……来的那些亲戚，我都没见过。”男孩顿了顿，喘了口气，仿佛在克制些什么，“还有班上的同学，他们总是嘲笑我……”

Nico皱紧眉头，心痛地看着他。

“没有人愿意和我在一起。”男孩的语调忽然变低，抑制不住的呜咽道，“没有人……没有人爱我……”

Nico再也忍不下去了。他的眼中不知什么时候已经充满了泪水。他用尽全力用尾巴撑起自己，上半身用力，拼命靠近男孩，抓住他抹眼泪的手。

“不，Lew宝贝，我爱你，我愿意和你在一起。”Nico冲男孩大声喊道，“我想和你在一起。”他的眼泪终于忍不住落下。

 

Nico想起他初见Lew的那天。改变他一生的一天。

那天是他自出生以来天气最糟糕的一天。海面上几乎没有任何船只。没有哪个愚蠢的水手敢在这种天气冒险。

暴雨无情地侵蚀着海面，天地被连成了灰茫茫的一片。

然而，远远地，Nico却听见了一丝微弱的哭喊声。

几乎是下意识地，Nico朝那声音游了过去。

游近才发现，那艘可怜的船已经没有任何抢救的可能了。它的船体大半都被海浪冲垮，桅杆也被暴风吹断，甲板上也看不见什么人影。

哭喊声来自角落里一个身形弱小的女人。

Nico感受到了她身上那股绝望的气息。他快速游近，看着她。

女人仍在哭泣，没有发现他。

“你的同伴们呢？你没和他们一起走吗？”Nico焦急地喊道。在这种紧要关头，他已经顾不上被发现身份的危险了。

“你是……”女人终于抬头，她的脸上已分不清是泪水还是雨水。“他们……他们都走了。我们……因为是黑人，被丢下了。其他黑人都弃船跳海了，可我……我不行……”

Nico这才看清一直被她搂在怀里的东西——一个襁褓中的婴儿。

原来她是一位母亲。

怀里的婴儿跟他母亲一样，有着焦糖色的皮肤和卷曲的黑发。

“你是神派来的对吗？”这位母亲突然整个人都恢复了生气。“你能救救我的孩子吗？你能带走他吗？”

她说着忍不住哭泣出声：“呆在这他一定活不下去……”

怀里的婴儿仿佛察觉到了什么，突然睁开了迷蒙的双眼，正对上Nico灰蓝色的眼眸。

那一瞬间，Nico确信他看见了天使。

“……好的。”Nico颤抖着伸出了手，从女人怀里接过了那个婴儿。

奇异地，婴儿并没有哭闹。他只是努力睁大自己小小的眼睛，想看清这个抱着自己的陌生人。

“谢谢你。”女人如释重负，绝望之际竟然露出了一抹微笑。“他的名字是Lewis。”她看着Nico怀里的婴儿，用最柔软的语调念出那个名字。

Nico点点头，抱紧了怀里脆弱的小生命，头也不回地离开了那艘没有未来的船。

不知过了多久，Nico终于游回了他熟悉的海域。

身为人鱼，他无法上岸。他只能尽力游到最近的沙滩，借着海浪的力量，拼着几近搁浅的危险，将怀中的婴儿放到岸边。这里经常有人经过，一定会有人发现这个被神怜爱的婴儿。

“Lew，”熟睡中的婴儿听见有人在叫他的名字，睁开了双眼。“我会经常来看你的。”Nico在他软软的额头上轻轻留下了一个潮湿的吻。

“再见，Lew宝贝。”

 

男孩愣住了。他不可置信地看着人鱼。

“你愿意和我在一起？”

Nico叹了口气，取下自己脖颈上系着的海螺。

“是的，我一直在你身边。想见到我的时候，就吹响这个海螺。”

男孩惊喜地接过海螺，好奇地把玩起来。

“这个，”男孩从口袋里拿出一枚纹路奇异的贝壳，塞到Nico手里，“这是回礼，送给你。”

“这是……给我的吗？”Nico的尾巴激动地拍打着水面。他从没想到能从Lew这儿得到礼物。“谢谢！我很喜欢！”

男孩得意地笑笑：“当然，这是我花了一下午才捡到的！”

 

“我得走了。再见，Lew。”

“再见，Nico。”

男孩在人鱼额头留下了一个软软的吻，一如当年。

 

冬天即将到来，Nico不得不和族群顺着暖流搬到北海南部海域度过整个艰难的冬季。

但是这次，他已经开始期待起春天的到来。

 

END


End file.
